


Savor this moment

by FandomShipper101



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Duh, Vaginal Fingering, best ship ever, cute parts, idk - Freeform, pornish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipper101/pseuds/FandomShipper101
Summary: Nancy tells Jonathan and shows him how she feels about him .





	Savor this moment

Nancy always knew that Jonathan was the one. The ONLY one for her , sure she was with Steve for a while but she didn’t love Steve and she knew that and after she finally admitted that there was nothing stopping her from being honest with herself about how she felt about Jonathan.

She  _loved_ him, she  _needed_ him.

She was really unhappy that they weren’t official together , actually she didn’t know what to call what they were. They didn’t kiss or did anything a couple did together. They just talk a lot about their  problems,their day,their hopes,their dreams. I guess you could call them best friends.

but Nancy wanted more.

She wanted for Jonathan to be than just her best friend & she knew he wanted more too.She knew that he was just scared to tell her.

she couldn’t imagine why.

I mean he had to know that she was in love with him . She would stare at him on their car rides from home and she would always ask him to a little while longer when they would do homework at her house.

How could he not knew that she was in love with him?

Was he that oblivious?

Nevertheless Nancy didn’t care, she was going to be the one to tell him her feelings. 

She was actually very excited, she’s been waiting for this for so long and now she’s done. She knew tonight wasn’t going to end in a disaster. It was going to be amazing.

She had to prep herself before Jonathan came over , but she knew that he would take her just as she is no preparation needed , but she wanted to. She wanted to look extra sexy for him.

She showered and she contemplated on even putting on and panties and bra she did she knew that she would have more fun if he ripped off all of her clothes , she knew exactly what she had planned for tonight.

She invited Jonathan over to help her study for their Geometry test , she asked him early at school , he agreed happily.

He loved spending time with her.

They picked up Will and Mike and took them to Nancy’s house , Nancy was nervous , she didn’t want for them to walk in in her and it didn’t really help that Dustin and Lucas would be there to.

so

As Will and Mike walked into the Wheelers house , Nancy spoke “so umm I mean it’s going to be really noisy here and I mean we’re never going to get any studying done so why don’t we just go to your house?” She said nervously rubbing her arm up and down.

Jonathan spoke “ I mean yeah umm my moms going to be out with Bob on a romantic getaway for their 1 year anniversary , so I mean nobody will be there to bother us while we study”.

Nancy smiled and bit her lip and said “good”

Jonathan spoke again “But are you sure that your parents are going to be okay with leaving Mike home her with all of his friends alone?”

Nancy shook her head up and down.

”Yeah,No,Definitely,Totally, I mean they are going to be back in like an hour so they won’t be home alone for that long , they shouldn’t mind and plus Mike is 13 he can watch after himself” 

she said smiling 

He didn’t question her , he just shook his head and began walking to his car.

She followed.

The whole way to her house she was exited, she wasn’t nervous at all ,just really exited.

When they pulled up to his house she bit her bottom lip.

They walked up to his door , Jonathan unlocked it and help the door open for Nancy and closed and locked it behind him.

“You hungry, Nance ?” Jonathan asked.

”No” she said softly . 

Nance the very name just made her melt she loved when he called her that.

“So I guess when she could started study” Jonathan said 

“Uh yeah” Nancy said and began walking to his bedroom.

”Hey Nance we don’t have to study in there, I mean we can study out her if you want”

She didn’t want too, she wanted to have sex with him in his bed.

” Well umm actually, I would prefer if we study in your room ,because uh I think it might be my “good luck charm”

Jonatahn looked puzzled “Good luck charm”? He repeated.

” Yea uh like the last 3 times we studied in there I got an A on those test”.

”oh” Jonathan said.

and then he made his was to his bedroom , he opened his door and let Nancy in.

“Take a seat ,get comfortable”he said

Nancy sat down on his bed like she always did, and looked around his room like she always did.

He sat next to her , and sat his book bag in the ground in front of him. He unzipped it and began to take out his Geometry book.

Nancy grabbed the wrist that was closest to hers.

He looked up.

She began to speak , “Jonathan you can put the book away , that’s not why I came here”

He looked away and slowly set the book back into in bookbag and zipped it back up.

He looked up at her and smiled “Then why did you come here?”

She locked eyes with him and licked her lips. She laughed “Look Jonathan, I want you like really bad . When I’m with you I feel happiness . I feel complete . I feel safe , I feel like I’m at home.

Jonathan smiles sweetly. “Nance you’ve had no long How I’ve been waiting for you to hear those words , those sweet,sweet words, I feel the same way.

Nancy smiles that’s all she needed to hear , it was like music to her ears.

He lean in to kiss her softly, sweetly. 

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer , one of her hands went into his hair , the other one laid gently on his shoulder.

She wanted more.

“Off”She tugged at his sweater.

He obliged and pulled it off followed by his undershirt . While he is doing that Nancy pulls off her sweater and her undershirt also and for a moment they just sat there staring at each other.

but

That was broken quickly by Jonathan gently kissing her in her lips , he lays he down on the bed and began to kiss her up and down.

Until

He reaches her nipple he gently places it on his mouth and began to suck on it Nancy let out a loud moan.He moves to the other one doing the exact same thing to that one.

Nancy couldn’t control it she just kept on moaning and saying his name over and over again “Jonathan,Jonathan oh Jonathan. 

He moved up and began to kiss her on neck as one hand was in her hair as the other was lightly playing with her nipple.

She began to remove her skirt and her underwear, Jonathan slightly lifted himself off top of her as she did this .

She looked and him and drew in closer and whispered “now yours”

Jonathan was quick to do this.

Jonathan spoke heavily “hey Nance ,I don’t have a

Nancy interrupted him “ I brought one ,she said this with a devilish grin.

oh , so you just assumed I was going to let you fuck me tonight ? Jonathan teased.

“shut up” , Nancy giggle as she got up to get it from he jacket pocket.

She ripped off the top and slid the condom onto Johnathan hard cock.

She spread her legs and got ready for him to be inside of her

She moaned when he enetered her, this is what she wanted for so long.

He thirsted his hips back and forth sliding him set in and almost all the way out. She placed her hands on his hips to help guide him a little.

”faster” she managed to moan

He began to thurst his hips faster into her . 

She moaned louder “ohh fuck that feels so fucking good fuck”

He felt her tighten around him which she made him come that much closer to cumming , but he held back .

he wanted her to finish first.

She let out one final moan before she came and then Jonathan thursted his hips 3 more times until he came into the condom.

“Fuck , Nance baby that was fucking amazing “ 

Nancy smiled 

Nancy wanted to see if she could get him hard again , she wanted to suck him and make him cum in her mouth.

so

She sat on top of him and began kissing him all over.

He moaned “fuck oh yes that feels oh”

She kisses down until she reaches his hard cock she smiles and licks her lips  and kisses the top of his shaft.

Jonathan looked down 

“Hey Nance you don’t have to”

Nancy shook her head and simply said “ I want to , I really want too”

She relaxed her throat and prepared herself for him again .

His hips rose as she but his cock into her mouth . She slowly began to bob her head back and forth.

It didn’t take much to get him on the edge.

he warned “I’m about to cum” Incase Nancy wanted to pull away she didn’t, she wanted to taste him.

She kissed back up to his body until she meet his lips again.

Jonathan pulled away slightly to say “my turn to taste you” and put her back.

he kissed down her body until he reached her clit , she shuttered when she felt him there.

He began to place kisses up and down it , his tongue then became apart of it licking her up and down , the hand that wasn’t in his hair was griping the blanket that was on his bed.

She moaned loudly and deeply. 

“Oh my fuck don’t stop “ She moaned 

he wasn’t going to until he she came he wanted to taste her , she was wet.

He switched for a moment to finger her with his ring and middle finger pressing gently on her clit.

He then switched back to his tongue and licked her up and down again.

She moaned she was on the edge.

He licked her a few more times until she came . He moved up to her mouth.

Nancy took his hand what was just inside of her and licked the juices off of it.

This drove Jonathan wild.

The ended the night by kissing under the covers until the fell asleep like that in each other’s arms.

When the awoke the had sex again this time it was quick but still very great .

Jonathan drove Nancy back to her house and kissed her goodbye. 

He watched her as she walked to her door and wake goodbye to him.

They were both extremely happy that they finally had each other. They were inlove and Nancy decked next time they saw each other She was going to tell him that.

 

 

 


End file.
